The Silver Jet (comic)
The Silver Jet is the first comic in Season 1 of EOTU. Overview Zach Archer lives on the peaceful planet of Valkyrie. But when a strange spacecraft lands outside his apartment complex, he realizes the universe is not so peaceful. Plot The human colony planet of Valkyrie, 3224. Zach Archer, a 20-year-old inhabitant of Rising Heights, an apartment complex in the city of Utopia, is staring out at the city from the rooftop. Suddenly, a jet appears out of nowhere with an explosion. Noticing it, Zach turns around to watch it land in the square outside his building. He runs downstairs and goes outside to look at it. A man, who introduces himself as San, is inspecting the jet. San says it looks new, and doesn’t seem to be damaged at all by the sudden landing. Another man, Smithson, who is the owner of the complex, comes running out and asks what is happening, blaming the events on ‘those damn teenagers’. Zach points out the jet, and Smithson notices it looks expensive. He says he wants to sell it, and gets on. Zach and San follow him as he attempts to push buttons to find out what they do. Smithson accidentally presses a button and the jet disappears. Inside the jet, Smithson wants to get out, and opens the door. He gets pulled out into a the void and killed. San quickly closes the door and Zach tries to stop the jet. It reappears on a desolate, rocky planet. Zach walks out and gets attacked by a gray-skinned warrior, who then sees that Zach is not “one of the Followers of Gatek”. The warrior introduces himself as Xavican, an Adarin. He explains how Gatek Vassal and his followers attacked the planet that they are on, Adar Fet, and closed it off with a shield barrier in order to drive the Adarin to extinction. As Zach briefly looks away, Xavican gets hit with a laser beam, and falls to the ground. Gatek Vassal walks up, holding a large laser weapon. He brags about his achievements, as Zach backs away. Gatek slowly follows him. As Gatek steps past Xavican, Xavican’s eyes suddenly open. He jumps up and grabs the Lazar, and shoots Gatek in the back. Gatek collapses down and dies. Zach gets back on the Jet, and Xavican follows him. As Xavican steps inside, he collapses, still badly injured by the Lazar. Zach tells him to wait in the jet with San, and says he will go to Gatek’s command ship to stop the blockade. Pretending he is a new recruit of the Followers, he sneaks on a transport to the Vainglorious, Gatek’s command ship. He is lined up with other new recruits in order for them to test them. A Follower scans them to make sure they are not an Adarin in disguise. One of the recruits sets off the scanner, and the scanner disintegrates him. The scanner says it picked up an Adarin ID, meaning the man was working for the Adarin. Distracted from the testing, the Follower leaves. One of the lead Followers, Tarken, commands them to the main control room for them to do ‘their jobs’. Once they get there, Tarken reveals they are to be used as test subjects for the Followers’ new weapons. One of the other subjects, Fahra Warren, tries to escape but gets killed by Had, the Followers' lead scientist. Zach gets taken into a disintegrator room by another one of the Followers, who names himself as Waste-of-Space 433. As 433 fires up the disintegrator, Zach just manages to escape, throwing 433 into the firing line instead. Zach sneaks out into the control room, hearing Had explaining to Tarken about their new Recall Shield Type-28, a shield vault big enough to fit a humanoid, that could survive an explosion the size of their ship. Zach notices this and sneaks away. Had tells Hactor, the pilot, to land on Adar Fet in order to test the recall shield. Zach sneaks into another room, where he sees a test subject be hit with the fire of large gun. Zach ambushes the scientist, knocking him out and grabbing the ammunition for the gun. He then runs into the control room. Announcing that Gatek is dead, Zach throws the lit ammunition at the ship's control panel and jumps into the recall shield. The control panel catches on fire and the Followers yell as the Vainglorious explodes. The recall shield hits the ground and Zach walks out, safe. He returns to the Jet as Xavican looks on, shocked. He turns to the Jet’s controls, saying he needs to learn how to use it. San pulls out a device that he found, asking if it could help. Zach identifies it as a holo-projector. Placing it on the ground, a hologram of a man appears. The hologram says he is Than Yttar, the previous owner of the Jet. He explains that the jet is a transdimensional space, meaning it can be altered and can be larger on the inside. The holo-projector then downloads the details of operating it into Zach's brain. The hologram of Yttar concludes its speech and the projector deactivates. For a few seconds, Zach stands still while Xavican asks if he is alright. He suddenly jumps up, enthusiastically saying he's fine. He asks if they want to return to Valkyrie and Xavican accepts, slightly confused. Characters * Zach Archer * San * Smithson * Xavican * Gatek Vassal * Tarken * Had * Fahra Warren * Waste-of-Space 433 * Test subject * Scientist * Recruit #1 * Recruit #2 * Follower * Hactor References * San recognizes that the jet is Thorarhan. * The catastrophic inducer and the Mega X44 are both weapons tested by the Followers. Category:End of the Universe comics Category:Season 1